


TL ni Rin, TL ko rin

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tagalog, atsukitaweek, day one (first kiss + new beginnings), implied Osasuna, implied UshiOi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: A short story of how Suna’s TL (Team Leader) became Atsumu’s TL (True Love)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Atsukita Week





	TL ni Rin, TL ko rin

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa Atsukita Nation PH Chapter, sana magustuhan nyo (kahit pure kalokohan) ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎

Mayroong pinapaupahang mga kwarto sa limang palapag na apartment ang pamilya Miya. Ayun ang pinagkukuhaan nila ng income sa pangaraw-araw. Hindi na muna siya pinagtrabaho ng kanyang ina at mag-focus daw muna sa Grad school para makapagturo na siya sa Kolehiyo habang ang kanyang kambal na si Osamu naman ay pansamantalang nag-apply bilang research analyst habang hindi pa sumasampa sa barko.

Umalis na ang isang pamilya na umupa sa isang kwarto sa may ikatlong palapag kaya inutusan siya ng kanyang ina na mag-post ng ad sa Locanto para sa mga naghahanap ng matitirhan. Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa bahay ng kaibigan na si Suna para makigamit ng desktop dahil mas mabilis ang internet sa bahay nila sa kadahilanang puma-part time ang kaibigan bilang Online English tutor sa same company kung saan nagta-trabaho rin ang kakambal na si Osamu.

“Uy, sakto Tsum! nandito ka! May itatanong ako sayo!” ani ni Suna na nakasuot pa rin ng headphones kahit na wala na siyang klase.

“Yes mah friend. Makiki-computer ako tamang tama wala ka ng class kaya alis na jan! Epal ni Samu pinalitan wifi password namin lagi naman nandito sa inyo!” sagot ni Atsumu na sinipa muna ang tulog na kapatid sa sofa bago pumwesto sa likod ni Suna para tanggalin ang headphones sa tenga nito.

Wala ng choice kundi tumayo na lang si Suna, “Wow, computer mo? Computer mo? Ano na naman gagawin mo? Wag ka muna mag-download ng movies. Ang dami ko pang pending episodes ng Probinsyano.”

“Pota, kinarir mong i-download yung probinsyano? Aning ampotek. Buti mahal ka talaga ni Samu kahit na ang baduy mo!” Napa-iling si Atsumu habang ina-access ang locanto page sa google chrome.

“Bakit? 30 mins lang naman per episode mukha lang matagal dahil sa oa na commercials sa TV. Wag kang judger. Gago si Osamu nanghawa sakin. Teka, nakalimutan ko na yung sasabihin ko letse kase neto.” Lumipat ng pwesto si suna sa sofa at isiniksik ang sarili sa tabi ni Osamu na di pa rin nagigising. Immune na ata siya sa kaingayan nila. 

“Oo na, Cardo stan! Ano tawag sa mga fans niya? Cardosians? Pero ano nga yung sasabihin mo? I-popost ko yung room for rent namin sa Locanto tapos syempre sinabi ko kay mama na may commission ako kapag may umupa na. Oha? Syempre di ko ililibre si Samu kase sa kanya dapat to inuutos kaso laging wala sa bahay. Yaan mo libre kita goto namay tokwa’t babs kapag meron na kase computer mo to.”

“Hoy Tsumu, kapatid muna bago best friend! Ano ba inutos ni Mama? Ok lang yan wala ka naman ginagawa sa bahay!” Biglang nagising si Osamu pagkarinig niya ng tokwa’t baboy.

“Talo-talo talaga kapag pagkain!” Sagot ni Suna sabay hampas sa likod ng kasintahan na agad namang napaigtad sa sakit.

“Teka Tsumu, wait! Bago mo i-post yan sakto, yung TL ni Rin sa InariTalk, naghahanap siya ng matitirhan. Sakto malapit lang to sa main office namin. Baka payagan mag-VL si Rinrin next year sa birthday niya kapag natulungan namin siya. Close naman sila ng TL ko eh.” Sabi ni Osamu.

“Ayun nga! Nasabi na ni Samu!” Saad ni Suna.

Tinanong ni Atsumu kung bakit pa nag-homebased si Suna kung malapit lang ang office sa lugar nila. Sinagot na lamang siya nito na mas nakakatamad maligo at magbihis araw-araw kung kaya naman ng di umalis ng bahay at tsaka mas matagal sila magkakasama ni Samu since halfday lang naman ang pasok niya sa office dahil mainly remote work duties.

“TL nyo? Magisa lang ba sya? Kase medyo may kaliitan yung kwarto di ko nga alam bat natiis yun nung pamilya ni Takeru eh pito sila. Yan yung buzzfeed unsolved episode namin ni Samu!” Tanong ni Atsumu at di na muna inaccess ang Locanto website.

“Oo, magisa lang yun sa Maynila. Tiga-Bacolod talaga siya. Ayaw mo ba talaga mag part-time samin? Hiring pa kami.” sagot ni Suna habang humilata na ulit sa sofa.

“Asa ka jan Rin. Mukha lang yang manyakol pero shy yan si 3 minute Bunsoy!” Asar ni Osamu sa kambal. Kahit na natural ang pagka-maingay ni Atsumu ay meron pa rin siyang hiyang tinatago sa katawan. Hindi niya kayang makipag-videocall sa mga banyaga para magturo ng English kase kahit sa ultimo maliit na bagay ay mabilis siyang tumawa. 

“Pakyu, Samu! Alam mo Rin, kahit na mukha akong perfect, almost close to perfect, di ko talaga kaya yung ginagawa mo.” Pangising sagot ni Atsumu sa kaibigan.

“Oo na daming hanash. Ano na? Ibigay ko na ba number mo sa TL ko? Since ikaw naman ang inutusan ng mama nyo.”

“Sige bigay mo na, pakilala na lang kamo sya at sabihin mo wag ipagkalat sa iba yung number ko. Nakailang palit ng ko ng simcard eh. Hassle maging gwapo. Tsk.”

Maglalaro pa sana si Atsumu ng PUBG sa computer ni Suna ng biglang tinext na si Osamu ng mama nila para sabihin na kakain na.

* * *

Ang sarap ng higa ni Atsumu sa kanyang kama habang naglalaro ng Mobile Legends. Rank game kaya masyadong focus ng biglang may nag-appear na text galing sa unknown number.

**From: 091707051994**

Hi, Suna gave me your number for the vacant room. Is it still available?

“Ah, yung TL ni Rin to.” bulong ni Atsumu sa sarili. Nag-exit na siya sa game para magreply. Excited siya dahil naamoy niya na ang commission niya sa mama niya. Para di siya malito ay pinangalanan niya ng ‘TL ni Rin'.

**To: TL ni Rin**

Hi TL, yes po it’s still available :)

Iba talaga yung pagka-feeling close ni Atsumu at tinawag niya na rin itong TL kahit di naman siya under nito.

**From: TL ni Rin**

Sige, I’ll drop by anytime to check the room. Tell me when you are available.

Hindi natanong ni Atsumu sa kaibigan kung lalaki ba o babae, kung ilan taon na at kung cutie ba ang TL niya. Sinagot niya na lang ito ng pwede siya anytime basta i-text lang siya. Natawa si Atsumu dahil hindi man lang nag-react nung tinawag niyang TL at naging feeling close siya sa text.

**To: TL ni Rin**

Anytime TL, basta po text me nandito lang naman po ako sa bahay. Sembreak eh.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nag-reply agad ang kanyang kausap.

**From: TL ni Rin**

Thanks! Pwede kaya this afternoon? Maybe after my shift? 5pm? Who’s this btw? I’m Kita.

Hindi naman ganung ka-GGSS si Atsumu pero napaisip siya kung pinakita ba ni Suna ang picture nya sa kanyang TL. Napailing na lang ito bago niya sinagot ang message.

**To: TL ni Rin**

Sure po TL Kita. Antayin ko na lang po kaya later. I’m Atsumu Miya po pala at your service. :)

Akala ni Atsumu ay magrereply pa si kita pero ilang oras na ang lumipas at di na ito nasundan. Masyado ba siyang naging friendly? Napailing siya dahil nag-assume siya agad. Baka may asawa na nga siguro yung TL ng kaibigan. Naisipan niyang tumambay na muna ulit sa bahay nila Suna habang hinihintay ang alas-singko.

“Hoy nandito ka na naman! Pinagtitiklop ka ni Mama ng ni-laundry diba? ako na nga nagpaikot kanina eh!” Bungad ni Atsumu pagkabukas niya ng pinto nila Suna at si Osamu agad ang nakita niya sa sofa na nakatutok sa laptop niya, hindi man lang siya nilingon.

“Oh, pupunta na daw TL ko sa apartment nyo mamaya?” Sabi ni Suna na nanunod ng isang episode ng Scarlet Heart sa computer niya, Sumalampak na muna si Atsumu sa tabi ng kambal niya bago sumagot sa kaibigan.

“Yup, dito muna ako wala pa namang 5 eh. Teka brad, alam ba ni TL Kita yung itsura ko?” Biglang natawa ang magkasintahan ng malakas sa tanong ni Atsumu at huminto sa kanilang mga ginagawa. 

“Bal, TL Kita? Close kayo? Kasali ka sa team nila Rin?” Tawang tawa pa rin si Osamu sa kapatid.

Kinindatan naman ni Atsumu si Suna bago makatikim ng hampas sa braso mula kay Osamu. “Gags, syempre bilang nice ako na landowner, kailangan ma-feel yun ni TL. Teka pamilyado na ba yung TL mo?” Tinanggal ni Suna ang kanyang headphones at humarap ng maayos kay Atsumu pagkarinig ng tanong nito.

“Heads up lang dude. Di ka papansinin nung TL ko. Yung mga tipo mong itsurahan? Nakuu, masyado yang gwapo sa kanya. Ayaw niya sa mga gwapo.” Sabi ni Suna na may pag-iling pa.

“Nice one, baby! Edi gwapo pala boyfriend mo?” Singit ni Osamu. Inirapan lang siya ng dalawa.

“Ah ganun ba? Kaya pala close siya sayo?” Pangtabla ni Atsumu kay Suna.

“Gago! Harsh neto! Ma-text nga si TL na wala na palang kwartong available sa apartment nyo.” Dali-daling pinuntahan ni Atsumu si Suna para ilagay ang headphones pabalik sa tenga nito at minasahe pa sa balikat.

“Joke lang, bestie. Alam mo namang next sakin, ang pinaka-gwapo na sa village na ito ay ikaw. Di na counted si Samu wala namang bilang sa lipunan yan eh” Bawi ni Atsumu na nakatikim ng throw pillow sa ulo niya mula sa kapatid.

“Alam ko na yan. Pero sa totoo lang. Wala kang maaasahan sa TL ko. Single yun pero so not ready to mingle with boys. Diba bhie?” Seryoso sabi ni Suna.

Tumango si Osamu dahil alam niya na bihira mamansin ang TL nila Suna kahit nga siya bihira nito kibuin.

“Pano nyo nasabe? Straight ba siya? May straight pa pala ngayon?” Ani ni Atsumu na bumalik na muli sa pagkakahiga sa sofa dahil tumabi na si Samu sa kasintahan sa tapat ng computer.

“Malamang wala na in this economy pero ang alam ko, wiz nya bet ang mga baby boys like you na gwapings pa. You get me?” Hindi na nakasagot si Atsumu dahil sa nasabi ni Suna tungkol sa TL niya. Mas lalo siyang na-curious sa lalaki. 

“Babe, aware ka naman na di yan tatalab kay Tsumu diba?” Sambit ni Samu bago tumayo at tumungo sa kusina para gumawa ng merienda nila.

**From: TL ni Rin**

Hi Atsumu. nandito na ako sa may gate.

Pagkatanggap niya ng message ni Kita ay dali-dali siyang tumakbo palabas at iniwan ang dalawa para bumalik sa bahay nila. Sinigawan na lang siya ng kaibigan na tandaan yung sinabi niya kanina. Nakaligtaang i-check ni Atsumu kung anong itsura ni Kita kaya mas lalo siyang na-excite na makita ang TL ni Suna.

Biglang napatigil si Atsumu sa kabilang side ng kalsada sa tapat ng bahay nila pagkakita niya sa isang lalaking nasa tapat ng gate nila. Medyo may kaliitan ang lalaki pero ubod at saksakan naman sa pagiging cute. Nakakasilaw ang kaputian nito, sumakto pa sa suot nitong na white shirt at tracksuit.

_ Tingnan mo tong Rintarou na to, parang fake news pa ata. Ayaw niya sa baby boys kase siya yung mukhang baby? _ Isip ni Atsumu habang papalapit sa lalaking gusto niyang bihagin ang puso this sem break. Matagal-tagal niya na rin di nagagamit ang charms niya sa ibang tao.

“Hi, TL Kita. Kanina ka pa po ba? Galing po ako sa bahay nila Rin nung nagtext kayo.” Bungad ni Atsumu with his gummy smile na nakapangbiktima “daw” ng mga chicks at boylets sa village at school nila.

“Oh, ikaw si Atsumu no? Hello! Kakarating ko lang nung nag-text ako sayo. Tsaka Kita na lang itawag mo sakin. Wag na TL, di ka naman under sakin. At wag ka na ring mag-po.” Nakangiting sagot ni Kita.

_ Pwede naman maging under ako sayo kung gusto mo.  _

“Sige Kita.Si Rin kase TL tawag sayo kaya nasanay na rin ako na ayun tawag sayo. Ahm, halika na?” Pinigilan sabihin ni Atsumu ang mga nauna niyang naisip. Tila kinilig si Atsumu sa huling salita niyang sinabi para kasing iba ang gusto niyang gawin kasama ang future niya este future tenant nila. Unang kita palang ni Atsumu sa TL ni Suna ay parang di na agad siya magkandaugaga.

Binuksan ni Atsumu ang gate at hinintay na makapasok si Kita sa loob.  _ Naks, gentleman. 1 point for Atsumu Miya. _ Puri ni Atsumu sa sarili.

Ang bahay nila Atsumu ay nasa buong first floor. Yung second hanggang fifth ay pinapaupahan na nila. Nasa gilid ang hagdanan pataas pero sumilip muna sa screen ng pinto ng bahay si Atsumu para sabihin sa kanyang ina na may titingin ng kwarto sa third floor.

“Ma, nandito na yung titingin sa taas. Akyat na po kami. Wag ka na daw po magluto sabi ni Samu magdadala daw po siya ng ulam galing kela Rin na niluto niya!” Sigaw ni Atsumu sa labas bago tumingin muli kay Kita para ayain na ito paakyat. Sumagot na lang ng ‘okay sige’ ang mama niya.

“Ikaw lang ba ang titira kung sakaling magustuhan mo yung kwarto? Medyo may kaliitan kase ito pero di naman mala-bartolina. Don’t worry.” Paunang topic ni Atsumu habang umaakyat sila sa hagdanan.

“Oo, ako lang magisa. Yung condo kase na tinitirhan namin ng friend ko di na magiging sapat sa tatlo. Dumating ng kase yung boyfriend niya galing Argentina ayoko naman maging third wheel so need ko na talaga maghanap muna ng place na malapit rin sa work.” Sagot ni Kita.

Narating na nila ang kwarto sa third floor. Mabuti naman at maayos na iniwanan ng pamilya nila Takeru ang kwartong ito kaya di niya na kailangang linisan pa. Pero kung sakaling kukunin na ito ni Kita ay pipinturahan niya pa ito para umaliwalas pa ng mabuti.

“Charaaan! eto na sya TL, ay, Kita pala.” Sabi ni Atsumu pagkabukas niya ng pinto. Agad naman tumawa ng mahina si Kita bago sumunod sa loob.

“Nakakatuwa ka Atsumu. Kung jan ka masaya bahala ka na. Kahit TL na itawag mo sakin.” Pangiting sabi ni Kita na hinayaan na lang ang binata dahil talagang mas sanay siya sa ganung tawag.

_ 2 points Atsumu Miya. Keep it up and close this deal. Para bukod sa commission kay Mama, may iba ka pang makukuhang reward.  _ Nagbunyi si Atsumu sa kanyang isip. Hindi rin talaga sure ni Atsumu kung saan siya kumukuha ng lakas ng loob at self-confidence, siguro sa kemikal na galing sa blond niyang hair dye.

Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ay halos nalibot na nila ito agad dahil sa maliit nga lang ito pero mayroong sapat na bintana, banyo, lababo at kasya na ang isang single bed at aparador sa loob. Tamang tama lang kay Kita.

“Okay naman tong kwarto. Buti na lang kasyang kasya ako. Imagine kung kasing tangkad kita.” Biro ni Kita ng may kasamang magaan na tapik sa balikat niya. Hindi nakaimik si Atsumu ng ilang segundo hindi dahil sa tapik ni Kita kundi sa mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya.

Hindi niya na ata kukunin yung commission niya sa mama niya basta masungkit niya ang puso ng uupa sa kwarto ng apartment nila.

  
  


“Feeling ko nga TL, ginawa tong kwarto nato para sayo. Saktong sakto, pwede ka pa mag-cartwheel dito. Kelan mo ba balak lumipat if ever? Since free naman ako, pwede kitang tulungan maglipat?” Alok ni Atsumu. Hindi naman sa pagmamadali, pero lakasan lang talaga ng loob. Mukhang pinaglihi silang kambal ng kanyang ina sa confidence.

“Napaka-joker nito. Nako, Atsumu. Wag na. Kaya ko naman kase konti lang naman ang dadalhin ko dito. Pero baka this weekend na ko lumipat.”

“Ay nako TL, Kahit mag-akyat lang ng gamit ok na ok sakin. Isipin mo na lang kasama sa service namin ito for welcoming you living with us.” Banat ni Atsumu na may pag-iling pa dahil ayaw niyang magpatalo at sumuko kay Kita. Pinanganak ata siyang may fighting spirit.

Napailing na lang si Kita. Mukhang di talaga mapipigilan si Atsumu.

Nag-scroll ng facebook si Atsumu habang nakahiga sa kama ng biglang lumabas ang post ni Suna na kasama ang buong team nila at syempre di mawawala ang kanilang TL Kita. Napakunot siya ng kanyang noo ng mahagip niya ang pagmumukha ng kapatid dahil alam niyang hindi naman dapat kasama sa team na iyon si Osamu. Pero agad itong napalitan ng ngiti nang makita niya si Kita na nakasuot ng reindeer pattern na cardigan. Talagang napaka-cute niya sa paningin ni Atsumu. Lahat ng picture na inupload ni Suna na kasama si Kita ay binibigyan niya ng heart reaction.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto bigla siyang chinat ni Suna sa messenger. “Hoy pards pahalata ka masyado puro heart yung binibigay mo sa TL ko baka naman nakakalimutan mo nakikita niya rin yung notif dahil naka-tag siya?”

Agad namang nagreply si Atsumu sa kaibigan. “Malay niya naman diba? Di ba pwedeng super saya ko lang na lumabas ka ng bahay nyo para umattend ng christmas party niyo na may bagong damit? HAHAHAHA”

“Pakyu block kita sa facebook para di mo makita pictures namin lolz lala mo na isang beses mo pa lang nakikita” Sagot ni Suna na may kasamang selfie nila ni TL Kita at Osamu.

Nainggit si Atsumu ng bahagya pero di siya napanghinaan ng loob bagkus, mas lalo pa siyang na-inspire na maging close sa TL ni Suna. “Bahala ka inadd ko naman na siya sa fb sana accept niya ko not just friends but even more. Wait mo selfie namin gagawin kong profile pic at header. Ang epal niyan ni Osamu sabihin mo sa kanya! Nakiki-team sa di niya team!”

“Eeww blocked. Oo nga, mas masarap kase yung mga foodang namin dito kaya nakikikain samin. Ewan ko sayo nagiging delusional ka na.” Ito na ang huling reply ni Suna Hindi niya na kinaya ang mga pinagiisip ni Atsumu.

Natawa na lang si Atsumu sa usapan nila ng kaibigan. May point naman silang dalawa. Isang beses niya pa lang nakita pero iba na agad yung nararamdaman niya. Mas grabe pa siya sa mga kabataan ngayon. Hindi niya ulit napigilan ang sarili at tinakpan ang mukha ng unan para sumigaw ng hindi magigising ang Mama niya. As usual sila lang sa bahay dahil napaka-clingy ni Osamu sa kanyang boyfriend. Mukhang mababaliw na siya kakangiti kaya naisipan niyang guluhin ang magjowa at maki-merienda sa bahay ng kaibigan.

Pagpunta ni Atsumu sa bahay ni Suna ay agad siyang kumanta ng ‘Nadarang’ ni Shanty Dope na naging kapitbahay nila dati sa Ilocos Norte habang papasok sa loob. Feel na feel niya ang pagkanta dahil nakapikit pa siya habang paupo sa sofa nila Suna ng biglang naramdaman niya na hindi sofa ang naupuan niya kundi binti ng tao.

Iminulat na ni Atsumu ang kanyang mata at nakita niyang nakatingin si Suna at Osamu ng seryoso sa kanya. Tumingin muna sya sa kanyang likuran para makita kung sino ito bago siya tumayo.

“Sorry po OM, siya po si Atsumu medyo madalas po siya malipasan ng gutom kaya ganyan siya.” Sabi ni Suna sa lalaking naupuan ni Atsumu habang hinila niya ang kaibigan para senyasan na pumunta muna sa may mesa nila kung saan nakapwesto rin si Osamu.

“Gago ka Tsumu, boss namin ni Suna yan. Umayos ka!” bulong ni Osamu na busy magtype ng kung anuman sa kanyang laptop sa lamesa.

“Ay opo, OM. Kaya pala nandito ako para sa merienda. Sakto may dala po kayong J.co. kukuha na po ako ah. Moral support lang din po sa best friend at kambal ko.” Mahinang sabi ni Atsumu pagkatapos kumuha ng isang alcapone sa box ng J.co sa tabi ng OM nila Suna at Osamu. 

“Samu, hingi ka pa ng donut sa OM nyo nakakahiya kapag ako ulit.”

Tiningnan lang sya ni Samu sabay sigaw. “Rin, pahingi pa daw si Tsumu ng donut, PG eh.”

“Grabe naman Bal, tinanong ko lang kung baka gutom ka na kase super focus ka jan sa ginagawa mo.” Sabi ni Atsumu. Agad naman siyang inirapan ng kapatid pero bumalik rin ang tingin sa laptop screen.

May hinatid lang na extra research documents ang Ops Manger nila na si Aran para kay Osamu. Nabanggit ng kapatid niya na kasalukuyan siyang naka-remote work sa bahay nila Suna kaya sinadya na lang ito tutal madadaanan lang rin ito sa main office nila. 

“Wrong timing ka naman Tsumu. Yung katawakan mo ang magiging dahilan kung bakit kami di papayagan mag-VL niyan eh. OM namin yon! Buti na lang mabait yon!” Sabi ni Suna pagkahampas niya ng throw pillow sa kaibigan na kumakain pa rin ng green teaser habang nakahilata sa sofa.

“Wag ka magalala. Kayo naman ni Samu ang dahilan kung bakit magkakajowa ako before this year ends. Diba ng long VL na kayo nung October? Lah, alis ulit kayo? Tsaka kung mabait si OM Aran edi sureball na yung VLs nyo!”

Sanay na sanay na si Suna, lalong lalo na si Osamu sa kamanghamazing na self- confidence ni Atsumu. “Maka-OM ka jan. feelingero ka talaga! Asado much ka sa TL ko wala ka namang pagasa dun bro.”

“Grabe ka sakin Rin. Pagkatapos kitang buhatin ng ilang beses sa pader ng school para makapag-cutting ka nung highschool tayo, tawaran yung nagtitinda ng binilhan mo ng una mong cherry mobile na phone, kase crush ako nung anak niya, sinasamahan kitang mangaroling noon para may visual effect yung performance mo, ako yung naging tulay mo para umamin sa kambal ko. Ilang taon na lang nga baka bukod sa best friend maging brother in law mo na ko! Sa lahat ng tao na paghuhugutan ko ng support sa pagbuo ng love story ko, ikaw na best friend ko since elementary at ikaw na kakambal, kadugo, womb-mate for 9 months, ang mga tatalikod at mawawalan ng tiwala sakin. Mga bros, ang sakit.” Pag-emote ni Atsumu habang kumuha ulit ng cheezyrich sa box ng J.co. Halos siya na ang makakaubos nito.

Pagtapos ng litanya ni Atsumu ay tinawanan lamang siya ng magkasintahan. “Drama mo gago. Di mo pa ba napapansin noon? Ginamit lang kita dahil sa gwapo ka kaso di ko alam ikaw pala ang uubos ng baon ko araw araw. Hoy! Si Samu ang umamin sakin di ako! Pero seryoso ako Tsumu. Sinasabi ko lang ang totoo sayo dahil nga tunay mo kong kaibigan. Tinanong ako kanina ni OM sabi niya kung ikaw daw ba yung may crush kay TL na kakambal ng research analyst namin tapos nung nakita nga na gwapo ka, napailing na lang siya at good luck daw." Sabi ni Suna

"Mag-ready na daw ako ng empi lights kapag na-busted ka.” dagdag ni Osamu.

Well, Suna being Suna, nadulas siya kanina sa OM nila tungkol sa kambal ni Osamu na may crush kay TL Kita.

“Tangina naman, nagdagdag ka pa ng more bad reviews. Ano? nasa shoppee lang tayo ganun? Pero pwede ko pa ring subukan. Hay nako Bal, ihanda mo na lang yang empi lights sa first monthsary or weeksary namin ni TL Kita.” Bilib na bilib na sabi ni Atsumu bago kagatin ang oreology.

“Di ko alam kung karma mo na tong nangyayari sayo Tsumu sa mga taong pinaasa mo at kinarir pero di pinanindigan before. Pero kung san ka masaya, di ka naman papapigil eh.” Sabi ni Osamu na kinuha na ang box ng J.co para sa kanila ni Suna.

  
  


“Ewan ko ba, pero kung karma to, feeling ko good karma eh. Nung nakita ko si TL na nakatayo sa may gate namin, Bal, legit promise! Rin, grabe kung alam mo lang kung ilang bpm ng dibdib ko daig ko pa nag-treadmill. Tapos nung nakita ko pa yung ngiti niya. SOLD. Atsumu whipped!!! Walang wala yung pagkawhipped nyo sa isat isa!” Ani ni Atsumu na may kasamang wagas na ngiti.

“Korni shet! Akala ko pang-cover ka lang sa precious hearts na pocketbook pero parang pwede ka ng maging author!” Tawang-tawa si Suna habang sinubuan ng oreology si Osamu. Buti na lang ay may natira pa sa kanila.

“Gago walang korni sa in love. Parang di nyo to napagdaanan ah! Iba eh. Parang nadarang ako sa kanyang apoy. Rinrin punta ka nga sa youtube tapos search mo nadarang agsunta version mas dama ko yung version nila kaysa yung kay Shanti na kapitbahay namin dati sa probinsya. Tapos i-max mo yung speaker mo dali” Utos ni Atsumu sa kaibigan. Hindi alam ni Suna kung paano niya natatagalan at natitiis itong kaibigan niya. Ito ata ang consequence kapag may kakambal ang jowa. 

Tumayo si Atsumu habang bitbit ang kahon ng j.co na inagaw niya kay Osamu habang sumasayaw sa saliw ng Nadarang na cover ng Agsunta. Feel na feel niya ang mga lyrics. Nagkatinginan na lamang sila Suna at Osamu. Sa tagal na nilang kilala si Atsumu napagod na silang husgaan ito.

* * *

Araw na ng sabado. Ang pinakahihintay ni Atsumu na dumating. Hindi niya magawang itext si Kita nung mga nakaraang araw dahil baka ma-turn off. Ito rin kase yung major turn off para sa kanya sa mga nakakakuha ng number niya na halos maya’t maya nagte-text. Ayaw niyang mawala ang pagka-cool niya sa paningin ni Kita. Para malaman ang maayos na strategy kailangan niya munang gawin ang ‘testing the water’ part at magagawa niya ito ngayong sabado.

Pinalitan niya na ang contact name ni Kita sa kanyang phone kagabi bago siya matulog na may ngiti sa kanyang labi.

**To: TruLuv <3**

Good morning TL, sabihan mo na lang ako later pagdating mo. :)

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakatanggap na siya ng reply mula kay kita.

**From: TruLuv <3**

Good morning Atsumu, alr packed my things. Tinulungan ako ng 2 friends ko so maaga kaming natapos. See you later!

Dali-daling tumayo si Atsumu sa kanyang kama at tumalon-talon sa kanyang bagong uratex foam na garantisadong matibay kase kaya ang bigat niya.

_ What a great morning, indeed. 3 points, Atsumu Miya! Konti pa mare-redeem mo na ang pinakaaasam-asam mong rewards!  _ Self-support na lang ang inaasahan niya pagdating sa pag-pursue sa kanyang crush.

Dahil inspired si Atsumu ngayong umaga ay inagaw niya sa kanyang kambal ang sandok sa kusina at sinabi na siya na ang magsasangag ng kanin at maghahanda ng almusal. Nagulat naman ang mama niya na nanunuod ng TV sa sala. hinayaan na lang ni Osamu ang kapatid dahil minsan lang ito gawin ni Atsumu. 

“Maupo ka na muna my 3-minute older brother. Let your wonderful 3-minute younger twin prepare our simple yet special breakfast.”

Pagtapos nilang kumain ay siya na rin ang nagligpit ng pinagkainan at naghugas nito. Napahiling ang mama ni Atsumu na kung anuman ang ugat ng pagka-good mood ng isang anak ay magtuloy-tuloy pa ito. Pagkatapos sabihin ito ng kanyang ina ay niyakap siya ni Atsumu bago dumiretso sa bahay ni Suna.

Sikat man ang kambal na Miya sa village nila dahil sa kagwapuhan, iisa lang talaga ang tinuturing na matalik na kaibigan ng magkapatid simula ng bata pa sila. Ang pamilya Suna na ang nagsisilbi nilang pangalawang pamilya, lalo na ng kakambal niyang halos dito na rin tumira.

Pagdating ni Atsumu sa bahay nila Suna ay may on-going class siya. Hindi siya makahiga sa sofa dahil mahimbing na naman ang tulog ng kapatid doon kaya kinuha niya ang isa throw pillow at minabuting inurong ang center table para makahiga siya sa carpet. 

Sampung minuto pa bago matapos ang online class ni Suna base sa naririnig ni Atsumu, nasa vocabularies na sila at pinapaulit na ng kaibigan sa student niyang Hapon ang mga english words. As usual si Osamu ay tulog pa rin buti na lang at hindi siya humihilik.

Balak niya na munang humiga sa sofa ng biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya.

**From: TruLuv <3**

Hi Atsumu, napaaga ata ako ng dating sorry nasa bahay ka ba? Nasa grab na ko.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Atsumu pagkabasa ng message ni Kita. Kumaripas na siya sa pagtakbo pabalik ng bahay nila. Paguwi niya sa kanila ay sinabi na agad niya sa kanilang ina na padating na yung bago nilang tenant.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakarinig na siya ng tunog mula sa kanilang doorbell. Nagulat na lang ang nanay niya ng biglang tumakbo na parang bata na nakarinig ng magtataho o tutang narinig at naamoy na ang amo.

Pagbukas niya ng gate ay bumungad ang pinaka-cute na lalaking nasilayan niya. Nakasuot ito ng maroon na t-shirt at tracksuit. Napansin ni Atsumu na parang di sanay mag-jeans si Kita. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na yakapin ang TL ni Suna at binigyan niya na lang ito ng isang matamis na ngiti. Kinuha agad ni Atsumu ang isang malaking maleta para ipasok sa gate.

“Oh, Dahan-dahan Atsumu, medyo mabigat yan.” Sabi ni Kita sa kanya pagkabuhat ng maleta. Konti nga lang ang dala niya. Dalawang malaking maleta, laptop bag at malaking backpack na pang-hiking.

“Okay lang TL, kayang kayang ko to.” Sagot ni Atsumu na di pa rin naalis ang kanyang ngiti.  _ 4 points, Miya A. Make your mama proud. _

Sinunod niya na rin buhatin ang pangalawang maleta. Naka-sakbit naman ang backpack sa likod ni kita at bitbit niya ang kanyang laptop bag. Sobrang cute niyang tingnan dahil halos mas malaki yung dala dala niyang mga bag, parang bata na galing sa filedtrip sa Manila Zoo. Kung pwede lang sana siyang buhatin rin ni Atsumu paakyat sa magiging kwarto niya. Sinalubong na rin sila ng nanay ni Atsumu.

“Welcome sa apartment namin iho, pasensya ka na at di kita maasikaso. Nanjan naman ang anak ko na aalalay sayo. Tsumu tawagin mo yung kambal mo kila Rin para matulungan nyo itong gwapong binata na ito.” Bati ni Mrs. Miya kay Kita. Ngumiti naman ang lalaki kaya biglang nag-blush si Atsumu.

“Okay lang po, Ma’am! Tama po kayo, mabait naman po ang anak niyo. Ako nga po pala si Kita.” Magalang na sagot ni Kita na agad na nagmano sa mama ni Atsumu. Agad naman na napatawa ang ginang at malugod na tinaggap ang noo ni kita.

“Haynako, Kita. Tita na lang ang itawag mo sakin dahil makakasama ka naman namin dito sa iisang tirahan. Ganyan talaga kabait yang mga anak ko, mga pasaway nga lang pero maasahan. Mabuti na rin at may kuya na silang dalawa lagi silang nagaaway noon kase bakit daw wala silang kuya o ate.” Sagot ni Mrs. Miya.

“Ma naman eh, ang dami niyo na pong sinabi. Magpahinga na po kayo sa loob. Tulog rin po si Osamu kela Rin, ako na po magaasikato kay TL.” Sinabi ni Atsumu sa mama niya bago tumuloy sa hagdanan bitbit ang dalawang maleta ni Kita.

“Sige po Tita, habang nandito po ako, pwedeng pwede po ako maging kuya nila Atsumu.” Sagot ni Kita bago sumunod sa kanya paakyat sa magiging kwarto niya.

_ Please lord, wag naman po sana akong ma-kuyazone. Tinatanggap ko na po na kuya ko si Osamu. Opo si kuya Samu.  _ Taimtim na dasal ni Atsumu habang mabagal na inaakyat ang maleta.

Pagpasok nilang dalawa sa kwarto sa third floor ay nadatnan nila ang bagong pintura na mga pader kaya mas lalong umaliwalas sa loob, inakyat niya rin ang di kalakihang round table na hindi na nila ginagamit at single bed na may kutson at unan na. Hindi alam ni Kita ay buong araw na pininturahan at inayos ni Atsumu itong kwarto pagkatapos na pagkatapos iabot ni kita ang 2 month advance deposit na renta. 

“Wow, ang laki agad ng pinagbago, mas lumiwanag. Mukha talagang mabait kang anak at parang di mo binibigyan ng problem ang mama mo.” Sabi ni Kita pagkalapag ng dala-dala niyang bag sa single bed.

“TL naman eh, ginatungan mo pa si Mama. Diba sabi ko sayo wala naman akong ginagawa ngayon since sembreak namin.” Nahihiya pero nagpapa-cute na sabi ni Atsumu.

“Joke lang, bunso!” Sabay tawa ni kita pagtapos niyang makita na ngumuso si Atsumu sa kanyang sinabi. Tumahimik na lang si Atsumu sa sinabi ng mas nakakatanda sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya dahil malambing yung pagkakasabi ng bunso or maiinis kase ayaw niyang ma- _bunzoned_. Kung dati ay gusto niya magka-kuya pwes ngayon masayang masaya siyang maging kakambal ni Osamu wag lang siyang ituring na nakakabatang kapatid ni Kita.

Napansin siguro ni Kita na napatahimik siya kaya nagsalita muli at lumapit para kalabitin siya sa braso. Naisip ni Atsumu na sana nag-sando siya ngayon para naramdaman niya ng mabuti ang paglapat ng hintuturo ng bago nilang cute tenant sa pumuputok at loaded niyang braso. “Huy Atsumu, sorry na at syempre thank you sa pagbuhat ng mga maleta ko. Magpahinga ka muna.”

“Ano ka ba TL, okay lang. May maitutulong ba ko sa aayusin mong gamit?” Ngiting sabi ni Atsumu, napalitan na ulit ng ligaya at puno ng pag-asa ang puso nya. _Another points and a total of 5 points, Mister Atsumu M._

“Natulungan mo na kaya ako kanina sa pagbitbit neto? Magpahinga ka na, kaya ko na. Ang dami mo ng natulong. Para tuloy imbis na ako yung kuya, ikaw pa yung nagaasikaso sakin.” Sagot ni Kita ng nakangiti. Hiniling ni Atsumu na sana malabo ang mata ng nakakatanda para di nya mahalata ang nagba-blush niyang mga pisngi at sana bingi rin siya para di niya marinig ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib ni Atsumu.

“Sige na nga. Basta kung may kailangan ka, text mo lang ako. It’s free when I’m late!” Pahabol ni Atsumu bago tuluyang lumabas.

“Wow, parang pizza lang? So kung late ka dumating ililibre mo ako? Sige po, Kuya Atsumu!” Pabirong sabi ni Kita kahit di naalis ang seryosong mukha nito.

“Pwede rin. Kahit di naman ako late dumating, free pa rin ako.” Sabay kindat. Naisip ni Atsumu na kahit papaano, pwede na rin lumevel-up. Sinara niya na agad ang pinto bago pa man niya makita ang expression ni Kita pagka-kindat niya. Ngayon lang siya dinapuan ng konting kahihiyan.

Habang pababa siya ng hagdan ay naisipan niyang i-chat ang kaibigang si Suna para sabihing fake news lang siya pati ang kapatid niya na nagsasabing wala siyang pag-asa kay TL Kita sa kanila group chat.

“Rintarou Suna, anak ka ba ni Mocha Uson?”

Nireplyan agad siya ng kaibigan. “bat na naman?”

“Dahil fake news ka pre! Yung empi lights ni Samu pagsaluhan niyo na lang dalawa sa anniv nyo. Hehe :-)” Reply ni Atsumu sabay bulsa ng kanyang cellphone.

Kulang na lang ay i-block siya ni Suna sa kakatext at kakachat kung anong oras matatapos ang shift ni Kita kahit na alam niyang homebased ang kaibigan at isang beses lang siya pumunta sa office nila kada linggo. Ilang araw na niyang inaabangan si Kita sa may gate, imbis na magpalipas ng oras at tumabay sa bahay nila Suna kasama ang kambal niya ay mas naglalagi muna siya sa kanilang sala para tanaw niya kung sino man ang papasok sa may gate kapag mga hapon na.

“May sakit ka ba nak? Halos ilang araw ka ng di lumalabas. Nagaway ba kayo ng kapatid mo? Pinagkaisahan ka na naman ba nila Rin?” Nilapitan ni Mrs. Miya ang anak na nakahiga sa kanilang sofa, yakap yakap ang throw pillow.

“Wala po akong sakit ma, tsaka naubos na po namin nila Rin yung pwedeng pag-awayan nung highschool kami. Ayoko lang po maging thirdwheel nila.” 

Tumango na lang ang nanay niya sabay sabing “Ah okay, may inaabangan ka lang sigurong umuwi at umakyat sa third floor.” na may halong ngiti. Inaasar na naman siya ng nanay bago lumabas ng kanilang bahay patungo sa christmas party ng village association nila bilang si Mrs. Miya ang secretary for five consecutive years.

“Ma naman, ayan ka na naman eh.” Parang batang sabi ni Atsumu.

Hindi namalayan ni Atsumu na nakaidlip pala siya sa sofa. Pagkagising niya ay eksakto ala-siete na ng gabi wala pa rin ang mama niya. Papunta sana siya sa kusina para magluto ng Indomie nang napansin niyang umiilaw yung phone niya na parang may nagtext. Pagkaopen niya ay nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. May message sa kanya si Kit an hour ago, nung nahimbing siya sa sofa.

**From: TruLuv <3**

Hi Atsumu. busy ka ba? Kakarating ko lang. Pundido ata yung ilaw sa cr pwede mo bang akong tulungan ikabit?

_ Shet, madilim na. Bat ngayon ka pa natulog. Wala kang points, gago _ . Pinagalitan ni Atsumu ang sarili niya at dali-daling umakyat sa third floor pero di niya rin napigilan ang mapangiti habang nai-imagine na tumuntong si Kita sa monoblock chair para ikabit yung ilaw pero di niya maabot kase tiny siya.  _ Eeeh, ang cute! _

Nakaakyat na si Atsumu sa third floor na punong puno ng excitement pero nawala ang lahat ng ito kasabay ng ngiti sa kanyang labi nung nakita niyang may kayakap si Kita. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Parang gusto niya sugurin at ilayo si Kita sa lalaking hindi niya pa kilala, gusto niya na ring tumakbo pababa pero di siya makagalaw. OA man kung OA, pero sa maikling pagkakataon na nakilala niya si Kita, iba na talaga yung nararamdaman niya at alam niyang totoo ito. Hindi naman masusukat sa bilis o tagal mong nakilala ang isang tao para magustuhan mo at para mahalin mo. Mukhang kailangan niyang bawiin ang sinabi niya kay Suna. Kakailanganin niya ang empi lights to mend his shattered heart (common na daw ang broken ani ni Atsumu).

_ Ganito pala ang feeling ng tunay na heartbreak? _ Bulong ni Atsumu sa sarili nya sabay pakawala ng mapait na ngiti. Masakit pala talaga. Hindi niya pa kasi ito nararanasan dahil ika nga ni Suna, siya ang nagpapadama ng heartbreak sa mga taong napaasa niya. Ito na siguro ang tinatawag na tunay na karma.

Tumalikod na si Atsumu at iniisip niya kung magkukulong ba sya sa kwarto o pupunta kela Suna para makarinig ng mas real at masakit na salita mula sa kaibigan para mabilis niyang makalimutan ang sakit. Nandun rin pala ang kapatid niyang tiyak na magpapaulan ng pangaasar. Umpisa pa lang, talo na agad siya. Hindi pa niya nauumpisahang pumorma, wala agad pag-asa.

Pababa na sana siya nang bigla siyang tinawag ng boses na matagal niyang hinintay pero imbis na matuwa, nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa puso. 

“Atsumu!”

Huminga ng malalim si Atsumu bago lumingong muli. Tapos na ang yakapan at dumaan ang matangkad na lalaki sa gilid niya at nauna ng umalis na parang nagmamadali.

“Pasensya na TL, nakatulog kase ako kanina kaya di ko nabasa agad yung text mo.” medyo nagiba ang tono ni Atsumu, na parang walang kalakas-lakas.

“Ah okay lang. Kinabit na rin kanina ng friend ko. Sayang nagmamadali kasi sya di na kita napakilala.” Sabi ni Kita na present pa rin ang matamis na ngiti na siyang nagpapakirot sa puso ni Atsumu. Parang kahit na gaano niya ka-miss si Kita ay hindi niya pa rin mapigilan ang masaktan.

“Sige, baba na ko. Pasensya na ulit.” Malamig na sagot ni Atsumu. Dire-diretso syang naglakad pababa at di man lang nilingon si Kita at hinintay ang sasabihin nito.

Nagpalit muna siya ng damit bago pumunta sa bahay ni Suna para dun na ibuhos ang lahat. Si Atsumu ang tao na hindi kaya maglihim sa kaibigan at sa kapatid pati na rin ang magkimkim sa sarili. Sinisigurado niya rin na alam ng mama niya ang bagay bagay na nangyayari sa kanya. Kaya niya muna hindi sinasabi kay Mrs. Miya ang tungkol sa nararamdaman niya kay Kita dahil gusto niya muna masigurado na may pagasa siya dito. Pero dahil sa nakita niya kanina, mukhang iba ang maibabahagi niya sa mama niyang kwento.

Bago siya pumunta sa bahay nila Suna ay chinat niya muna ito sa gc nilang tatlo sa messenger.

**Atsumu:** Rin, di ka nga anak ni mocha uson :(

 **Atsumu:** Samu, available pa ba yung deal mo na empi lights? Pwede na ba i-avail yun tonight?”

Nakikita niyang typing na si Suna pero nafi-feel niya na yung sasabihin nito. 

**Rintarou:** Potacca. Ano sinabi ko sayo?

Sunod naman ang message ng kambal na himalang walang halong pangaasar.

**Osamu:** punta ka dito dali may sandamukal n besutong binili si OM Aran tayo kase may ipapagawa na namana sakin. Sama siya sa inuman!”

Sa kaibigan at pamilya lang ata siya maswerte. Naisip ni Atsumu na baka ito yung kapalit ng pagiging gwapo niya, ang hindi magkaroon ng maayos at masayang lovelife. Kaso bigla niyang naisip ang masayang love life ng kambal.  _ Baka siya talaga ang happier twin. _

Pagkarating niya ay nakita niyang naka-set na ang center table na may nakalagay na bagong lutong besuto, kropek, isang long neck ng empi lights at RC Cola na chaser, very old school parang yung inuman after periodical test lang nung high school sila. Nakaupo sila Suna at Osamu sa sofa samantalang sa couch naman nakapwesto si Aran na nakatutuktok sa laptop nito.

Biglang naghiwalay sila Suna at Samu kaya nagkaroon ng pwesto sa gitna nila. Doon nila pinaupo si Atsumu na parang anytime ay iiyak na. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Binigyan na lang ng baso ni Suna ang kaibigan na meron ng empilights at inabot naman ni Samu ang chaser na RC cola.

“Ni-hindi ko man lang natanong kay TL yung first stanza ng Nadarang kung may lakad ba siya mamaya?” Puno ng bitternes na ngiti ni Atsumu sabay lagok ng magkasunod mula sa hawak nyang mga baso. Iba ang guhit sa lalamunan diretso sa mabigat niyang dibdib. Ganito pala yung feeling ng umiinom kapag heartbroken. Another alien thing for Atsumu.

Di muna nagsalita ang dalawa, nafi-feel nila na hindi pa tapos ang monologue ni Atsumu.

“Di pa ko officially nagsisimula. Hindi ko pa nari-redeem yung pogi points ko sa kanya, 5 points pa lang yun. Wala agad. Akala ko nasakin na lahat, looks, charms and confidence, pero lahat ng yun wala ng halaga or walang bilang sa taong may napupusuan ng iba…” Napatayo si Atsumu at pumunta sa may pinto at tumanaw sa malayo.

Napabulong na lang si Aran sa dalawa, tinanong kung normal ba sa kaibigan nila ang ganyan kase naku-culture shock sa nangyayari. Sinagot siya ni Samu na hindi first time maging GGSS ng kapatid niya pero ito ang unang beses na nakita niyang nag-monologue si Atsumu ng tungkol sa kanyang buhay pag-ibig na naudlot. Sinabi niya rin sa OM niya na kahit ganyan magsalita si Atsumu ay talagang nasasaktan siya sa nangyari dahil unang kita niya palang sa TL ni Suna ay ang lakas ng ng tama nito. Napailing na lang si Aran dahil naaawa siya sa kakambal ni Osamu dahil nasayang ang kagwapuhan.

“Buong buhay ko, naghangad ako ng kuya pero nung sinabi niya sakin na pwede siyang maging kuya ko sa bahay namin, shet ayoko. Mas gusto ko na maging stuck kay Samu! Kahit tawagin ko pa siyang Kuya Samu! Kung si TL lang din naman ang tuturing sakin na parang bunsong kapatid e ayoko na magka-kuya. Wag niya lang ako i-bunzoned. Hindi ko pa nga siya nalilibre sa gotohan ni Paps Ukai sa bungad. Hindi ko pa siya natu-tour dito sa village na to kung saan ako lumaki, nagkaisip at sa di inaasahang pagkakataon ay magmamahal sa taong bagong salta sa lugar natin.” Humarap ulit si Atsumu at tumungo sa center table para kumuha ng isang dakot na besuto. Inabutan ulit siya ng dalawang baso at ininom niya ulit ito.

“Tsum-tsum, baka sadyang di siya ang taong para sayo? I mean minsan ko lang sabihin sayo dahil baka sabihin mo na naman na I’m just stating the obvious pero you’re nice naman medyo GGSS nga lang pero may halaga yung looks, charms and confidence mo, ok? I’m not telling you to move on pero wag ka rin masyadong magmukmok?” Sabi ni Suna bago kumuha ng besuto.

Sumunod naman na nagsalita si Aran. Kahit na hindi sila masyadong close ni Atsumu ay magaan naman ang loob niya dito kakambal siya ni Osamu at best friend siya ni Suna.

  
  


“Teka, before I give my 2 cents, pano ka nag-came up na wala ka ng pag-asa?” Tanong ni Aran.

“Umakyat ako kanina sa third floor dahil nagtext siya, nagpapatulong na magkabit ng ilaw sa banyo. Nagmadali ako pero nakita ko na may kayakap siya na matangkad ng lalaki, parang professional volleybal player, sun kissed skin, mala-adonis ang tindig sa labas ng room niya. Anong laban ko dun?” Sagot ni Atsumu, bago uminom.

“Wow, the Atsumu Miya? Naging insecure pagdating sa kagwapuhan? Di ko maimagine na darating ang araw na makakaramdam ka niyan, bro! Another first! Cheers!” Itinaas ni Samu ang kanyang baso na ginaya naman ni Suna. Napangisi naman si Aran pagkatapos i-describe ni Atsumu ang lalaking nakita niya. 

“Teka OM, wag sana to makakaabot kay TL ah.” Seryosong sabi ni Atsumu na dahilan ng pagtawa ni Aran.

“Nako Atsumu, hindi dapat ako ang sinasabihan mo niyan. Yung kaibigan mo dapat since mas madalas silang magusap dahil TL nya yun eh.

“Umayos ka Rin, sinabi ko pa naman sa nanay ko na naubos na yung pwede nating pagawayan nung high school pa lang!” Sabi ni Atsumu at biglang hinagisan ng maliit na besuto si Suna na agad niyang nasalo gamit ang bibig.

“Pero Atsumu, gusto mo ba talaga si Shinsuke?” Tanong ni Aran.

“Magiging ganito ba ko OM kung hindi? Ito na ata ang una’t huling heartbreak ko. Baka di na ko uulit pa. Si TL Kita ang first and last heartbreak ko. Iniisip ko na nga sino ang gaganap na artista sa kanya kung ipapalabas sa MMK yung buhay ko.” Dahil sa bangkito lang siya na kaupo ay naisipan nyang sumalampak na lang sa tiles na sahig.

“Kung ganun naman pala, bat di mo i-pursue? Alam mo tama ka naman na gwapo ka, confident pero bawas points talaga yung pagiging assuming mo na super contradicting sa pagiging confident mo. You’re not even sure kung boyfriend niya ba talaga or gusto niya yung lalaking parang professional volleyball player.” Patuloy na sabi ni Aran.

Magkaiba ang perspective na pinaghugutan ni Samu at Aran sa pagbigay sa kanya ng payo. Pero narealize nya na may point talaga si OM Aran sa sinabi niya. Nag-assume siya agad kaya nawala siya sa right track at nilamon ng negativity agad agad.

“Bat di mo kaya ibahin yung strategy mo? Drop that puppy charms and pull a sassy cat move? Distansya ka konti?” Sabi ni Suna na may nakakalokong ngiti.

Hindi niya alam kung gagana ba yung plano na sinabi ni Suna pero wala namang masama kung susubukan kahit na bihira naman sila magkita.

Hindi na nagpagabi masyado si Atsumu sa bahay nila Suna. Sumabay na rin siya palabas kay OM Aran at hinayaan na ang dalawa na solohin ang isa’t isa ayaw niya naman kasi na mangdamay ng sad vibes sa mga taong happy with their feelings. 

Pagdating niya sa gate ay nakita niya si Kita na may binabayaran na Jollibee delivery.  _ Hindi na naman siya nakaluto ng matinong ulam. _ Kusang napailing si Atsumu bago niya ma-realize na nag-aalala pa rin siya kay Kita. Ni-reason out niya na lang sa sarili na hindi naman ganung kadali na magswitch ng persona to cat from being his puppy self.

Babalik pa sana siya kela Suna ng bigla siyang nakita ni Kita pagka-alis ng delivery ng Jollibee. No choice, so pumunta na siya papalapit sa gate, papalapit sa dahilan ng pagkirot ng kanyang puso.

“Oh Atsumu, umalis ka rin pala kaya nakapatay yung ilaw sa bahay nyo.” Bungad ni kita sa kanya.

“Ah, pumunta ako kela Rin. Nandun kasi si OM Aran nagkayayaan lang ng inuman. May favor na naman kase siya kay Samu eh” As usual, malamig ang sagot ni Atsumu. Hindi niya mapigilan dahil hindi pa rin nawawala ang mga inassume niya kanina. Sa tingin ni Atsumu ay hindi ata napapansin ni Kita ang medyo malamig na pakikitungo niya. Hindi niya namalayan na nag-a-assume na naman siyang wala talagang pake ang nakakatanda sa kanya.

“Pati kay Aran, nakiki-OM ka rin. Ang-” Hindi pinatapos ni Atsumu ang sasabihin ni Kita. Tila nauubos ang self-confidence niya ngayong kaharap niya ang binata.

“Ang feeling close ba? Ewan ko ba bakit ganito ako. Siguro ito yung babaguhin ko sa 2021? Sige pasok na ko.” Pinigilan ni Atsumu na tawaging TL si Kita at dire-diretso na namang nauna sa loob, hindi na hinintay na makita o marinig ang isasagot ng isa, pero syempre di niya sinara yung gate. Pinangako niya na iiwasan na niyang tawagin si Kita na TL.

May balak siyang palitan na yung contact name ni kita as 3rd flr. Tenant - Kita. Gagawin niya sana pero ayaw niya, nagbackread na lang siya ng conversation nila kahit na ilang beses niya na yun nabasa.

Wala pa ang mama nila na parang nag-e-enjoy pa sa Christmas party. Swerte kasi si Mrs. Miya sa pa-raffle, last year ay may uwing electric fan at rice dispenser ang mama niya na napanalunan sa raffle. Pagkatapos niya i-check ang gasul sa kusina kung nakasara ito ay pumasok na siya sa kwarto niya para humiga.

Naisip niya na maglalaro na lang siya ng mobile legends para antukin nang biglang may nagtext sa kanya.

**From: TruLuv <3**

Atsumu, may problema ba?

Ayaw niya na sanang replyan ito pero parang di mapalagay ang damdamin niya. Ayaw niyang palakihin pa dahil alam niyang siya ang dehado dahil umasa siya.

**To: TruLuv <3**

Wla nmn. Bakit mo naman nasabi?

Mabilis ang reply na natanggap niya, nakakapanibago.

**From: TruLuv <3**

Para kasing may problema eh. Kung meron man pwede mo namang sabihin sakin malay mo makatulong ako.

“Pano ka makakatulong eh ikaw nga ang problema ko.” Napahingang malalim si Atsumu habang nakatingin sa screen ng smartphone niya, hindi alam kung ano irereply.

**To: TruLuv <3**

Wla nmn talaga masama lang siguro pakiramdam ko pero yaan mo na ok lng naman

Ang hirap ng hindi niya tinatawag na TL si Kita. Parang may kulang, ayun na lang yung lowkey endearment pero pati yun ay hindi niya na masasabi pa.

Wala ng natanggap na reply si Atsumu. Siguro hindi talaga bothered si Kita. Nawalan na siya ng gana maglaro at tinakpan ng unan ang mukha niya. Maya-maya ay may narinig siya katok sa pinto.

“Ano ba yan si Mama naiwan na naman neto yung susi niya.” Agad na bumangon si Atsumu para buksan ang pinto. Inaasahan niya na ang bubulaga sa kanya ay ang ina na maraming bitbit na regalo galing sa Christmas party pero nagkamali siya.

Si Kita.

* * *

Medyo late na nakauwi si kita mula sa work. Isang jeep na nga lang halos sa papunta at pauwi sa trabaho niya ay hassle pa rin dahil sa mga ginagawang kalsada na nagdudulot ng matinding traffic. Pagkauwi niya ay nasilip nyang natutulog si Atsumu sa sofa yakap yakap ang isa sa mga unan. Napangiti na lang siya bago umakyat.

Bumili siya na bumbilya para sa banyo dahil napundi na yung ilaw dito kagabi. Akala niya kaya niyang abutin yung ilaw gamit ang dalawang magkapatong na monoblock chairs pero medyo hirap pa rin pala siya. Naisipan niyang i-text si Atsumu para humingi ng tulong. Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin nagrereply. May kumatok sa pinto niya, akala niya si Atsumu pero ang kaibigan niya palang si Ushijima na dati niyang ka-share sa condo.

“Shin.” Seryosong bungad ni Ushijima. Alam niya na may problema ito sa tono pa lang ng boses nito. Sinenyasan niya ito na pumasok na sa loob.

“Pasensya ka na di ka naming nahatid dito sa bago mong titirhan.” Patuloy na sabi ni Ushijima at umupo na sa single bed ni Kita.

“Bakit nga? Pero habang nagiisip ka kung pano mo sasagutin yung tanong ko, ikabit mo naman tong ilaw ko sa CR bilang matangkad ka naman at lagi mong pinapamukha sakin yun.” Tinawag niya muna ang kaibigan papunta sa CR at hawak hawak ang bumbilya. Grabe, instant, nakabit agad yung ilaw. Iba talaga kapag matangkad. Bumalik na sila sa sala slash kwarto ni Kita.

“So ano nga? Tungkol saan na naman ang LQ? Di pa kayo nauubusan ng pag-aawayan? Tindi nyo naman.” Sabi ni Kita habang chini-check kung may reply ba siyang natanggap mula kay Atsumu.

“Nagalit siya sakin dahil umalis ka sa condo. Bakit daw na kailangan mo pang lumipat pagbalik nya? Ikaw naman may gusto nun at hindi ako pero sakin sya nagalit? Shin, kausapin mo yung kababata mo please. Nagtatampo siya sayo kaya nadadamay ako.” Kwento ni Ushijma na namo-mroblema sa boyfriend na kababata naman ni Kita.

“Kahit kelan ang korni ng jowa mo. Nagskype na kami niyan nung sinabi nya na babalik na siya dito for good. Sabi ko once na bumalik na siya baka panahon na para magpundar ako ng sarili kong condo, since ipon nyong dalawa yung pinangbili nyo sa condo nyo.” Sagot ni Kita na napakamot na lang sa ulo.

“Alam ko naman yun Shin, pero kase ang pinuputok ng butchi ni Tooru, bakit naman biglang ang bilis? Tapos wala kapang condo na sarili at naghanap ka ng marerenthan na maliit na kwarto.”

“Dadalaw-dalaw naman ako dun. At tsaka bakit ikaw yung nandito? Bat di niya ko puntahan? Nung tinutulungan niya ko magayos ng gamit ko wala siyang sinasabi sakin na ganyan. Kokonyatan ko yang boyfriend mo.”

Halata ni Kita na bothered na bothered ang best friend niya sa pagka-topakin ng boyfriend niyang si Oikawa. Siya kase ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakilala ang dalawa at magsasampung taon ng magkasintahan.

“Kausapin mo naman siya please. Kapag nasa bahay kami, hindi ako pinapansin. Kapag sinasabihan ko siya na wag ihalo yung malinis na damit sa labahan sasabihin niya na kung nandun ka, may magtatanggol sa kanya. Hello? Boyfriend niya ko?”

Tumayo si Kita at tumabi sa kanyang bestfriend sa kama. Ito ang pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat, ang mag-away ang dalawang malapit niyang kaibigan dahil sa kanya kahit na medyo petty ang reason. Kaya niya lang naman ginawa yun dahil ayaw niyang makagulo sa dalawa. Hindi sa lahat ng oras ay didikit siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Sinabi niya naman ang rason sa dalawa at pumayag naman ang mga sila pero dahil sa padalos-dalos na paglipat niya ay nagtampo pala ang kababata na matagal nilang hindi nakasama ni Ushijima nang ma-destino ito sa Argentina ng tatlong taon.

“Pasensya ka na Toshi, dahil sakin nagkakaganyan kayo. Alam nyo naman na ginawa ko to para sa inyo diba? Alam kong matagal niyong di nakasama ang isa’t isa kaya I’m just being a good friend for the both of you…you know? To give you some space together? Akala ko na-gets ni Tooru yun pero nakalimutan ko na hindi nababago ng hangin sa Argentina ang pagka-slow ng boyfriend mo. And Toshi, nakalimutan mo na ba yung sinabi mo sakin last time? Na you’ll propose to him pagdating niya?” Litanya ni Kita. Gusto niya lang na maging masaya ang dalawang taong mahalaga sa kanya.

Naalala ni Kita nung sinama niya si Ushijima sa compound nila para gumawa ng thesis at saktong nakatambay si Oikawa sa sala nila habang nakikinood ng TV. Madalas siyang ilibre ni Ushijima ng lunch ganun din ang kababata na si Oikawa para lang mgpareto kaya sinabi niya na lang na magusap na lang tutal parehas naman sila ng gusto. 

“Alam naman naming ikaw ang number one supporter ng UshiOi simula pa nung una eh kaya ikaw yung makakapagpaliwanag dun.” Sabi ni Ushijima sabay akbay kay Kita.

“Osha sha, punta ako bukas sa inyo. Diretso ako after ng shift ko sa work. Umuwi ka na baka magwala na naman yung boyfriend mong feeling high school.” Tumayo na silang dalawa at dumiretso na sa pinto. Hinatid naman ni Kita si Ushijma palabas.

“Basta Shin, yung plano natin sa proposal ah? I need your big help.” Paalala ni Ushijima.

“Why bother asking? I already booked you a hotel room sa Conrad like weeks ago dahil may promo sa agoda?” Pagkasabi ni Kita at bigla agad siyang niyakap ng matalik na kaibigan.

“Thank you so much, Shin. Tooru and I are so lucky to have you. Di na kami mahihirapan kase iisa lang ang best man namin”

Umalis na sa pagkakayakap ni Ushijima si Kita sabay sabi ng “Siguraduhin mo munang u-oo siya kapag nag-propose ka?” at nakita niya si Atsumu na nakatayo sa may hagdan na pababa na sana.

“What a friend! Jan ka na nga. Basta hintayin ka namin ni Tooru bukas.” Sabi ni Ushijma sabay alis. Hindi na nakapagpaalam pa si Kita dahil nagmadali ng umalis ang kaibigan. Kinabahan ata sa sinabi niya na kailangan munang siguraduhin na yes ang magiging sagot ni Oikawa.

Bigla niya na ring tinawag si Atsumu. Lumapit naman sa kanya si Atsumu. Napansin niya na nagiba ang facial expression ng binata. Hindi ganito ang usual bubbly face ni Atsumu, kaya napansin niya na agad na parang may problema.

“Pasensya na TL, nakatulog kase ako kanina kaya di ko nabasa agad yung text mo.”

“Ah okay lang. Kinabit na rin kanina ng friend ko. Sayang nagmamadali kasi sya di na kita napakilala.” Sabi ni Kita with his usual happy smile kapag kausap niya si Atsumu. Akala niya ay babalik na sa dating ngiti at humor si Atsumu pero nagkamali siya. Hindi niya alam kung may nagawa ba siyang mali o sadyang may problema lang ito.

Kung dati-rati ay hahaba pa ang usapan nila dahil maraming kinikwento si Atsumu at maramingn baon na mga lowkey pick-up lines at corny jokes, ngayon ay wala na. Wala sa mood si Atsumu na makipagusap sa kanya.

“Sige, baba na ko. Pasensya na ulit.” Ayun na lamang ang nasabi ni Atsumu at bigla na itong umalis ng hindi man hinihintay ang sasabihin niya. Na-bothered na ng tuluyan si Kita dahil sa inasta ni Atsumu. Alam niyang may problema ang binata.

Pagpasok ni Kita sa kwarto niya ay hindi niya na maalis sa isip ang itsura ni Atsumu na walang ngiti sa mukha at hindi niya na maiitatanggi na hindi siya sanay na ganito ang pakikitungo ng binata sa kanya. Nagtatalo ang isip niya kung ite-text niya na ba si Atsumu kung mayroon ba siyang problema or kung may nagawa ba siya or sadyang wala lang sa mood dahil sinabi niya nga na nakatulog siya kanina.

“Haynako, makatulog na nga lang.” Sabi ni Kita sa sarili.

Ilang oras ding nakatulog si Kita. Nagising lang siya dahil nagaalburuto na ang kanyang tyan dahil hindi pa pala siya kumakain simula pa nung tanghali. Naisipan niya na magpadeliver na lang ng food sa Jollibee. Umorder siya ng isang bucket meal dahil balak niyang yayain si Atsumu na magpapak ng chicken joy dahil ilang beses nang nagpaparinig ang binata sa kanya na nagke-crave siya sa chickenjoy at tuna pie.

Narinig na niya ang doorbell sa may gate ng apartment nila. Lumipas na pala ang 45 minutes, hindi niya pa rin natetext si Atsumu para yayain kumain sa taas. Bumaba na siya at sumilip sa first floor kung saan nakatira si Atsumu pero nakasarado ang ilaw.

“Mukhang umalis pa ata siya.” Bulong ni Kita sa sarili pagkatapos sumilip sa bintana nila Atsumu.

Pagbukas niya ng gate ay naka-ready na yung na-order niyang bucket meal ng chicken joy. Sakto na pag-alis ng motor ng Jollibee delivery ay nakita niya si Atsumu na parating. Napansin niya na patalikod siyang muli kaya tinawag niya ito.

Nakita niya ng papalapit na si Atsumu kaya nginitian niya ito pero maliit na ngiti lang ang iginanti ng binata sa kanya. Pero pinilit niya pa rin na kausapin ng normal. “Oh Atsumu, umalis ka rin pala kaya nakapatay yung ilaw sa bahay nyo.”

“Ah, pumunta ako kela Rin. Nandun kasi si OM Aran nagkayayaan lang ng inuman. May favor na naman kase siya kay Samu eh”

Wala pa rin, ganun pa rin ang sagutan ni Atsumu sa kanya. At may napansin siyang may parang kulang. Hindi na siya tinatawag na TL ni Atsumu, samantalang dati ay kulang na lang bawat salita na sasabihin niya ay may TL na kasunod. Halatang meron talagang iba eh. Hindi assuming si Kita pero alam niyang na may problema si Atsumu dahil tinatawag niyang OM si Aran pero siya hindi na matawag na TL. Naisip niya na i-open yung pagtawag ng OM kay Aran para tanungin si Atsumu bakit hindi na siya matawag na TL at idinaan niya na lang sa biro na ginagawa naman talaga nila. 

“Pati kay Aran, nakiki-OM ka rin. Ang-” Ready na magbiro si Kita pero hindi man lang siya pinatapos ni Atsumu.

“Ang feeling close ba? Ewan ko ba bakit ganito ako. Siguro ito yung babaguhin ko sa 2021? Sige pasok na ko.” Di lubos akalain ni Kita na dalawang beses siyang tatalikuran at wo-walkoutan ni Atsumu. Na-bother na siya ng tuluyan at nakaramdam ng konting inis dahil bakit ginaganito siya ni Atsumu. 

Noong una ay para siyang excited na tuta na sabik sa tao, at parang smiley sa yahoo messenger na laging nakangiti pero ngayon ni hindi siya nito matingnan sa mata, hindi na rin siya tinatawag na TL, ni pangalan wala at hindi man lang siya pinatapos magsalita at nagawa pa siyang talikuran nito not once but twice.

Mabilis mapuno si Kita lalo na’t kung alam niyang wala naman siyang ginagawang ikakasama ng loob ni Atsumu. Dapat niyang makausap ang binata para magkilawanagan sila sa mga pinagaasta ni Atsumu. Umupo muna siya sa may hagdan at nilabas ang iPhone niya para itext ito.

**To: Atsumu**

Atsumu, may problema ba?

Alam niyang hindi pa tulog si Atsumu. Akala niya ay hindi sasagot ang binata sa kanya pero nakatanggap siya ng reply.

**From: Atsumu**

Wla nmn. Bakit mo naman nasabi?

Napapahingang malalim na lamang si Kita sa reply ng binata.  _ Relaks, Isa pa.  _ Sabi niya sa kanyang isip.

**To: Atsumu**

Para kasing may problema eh. Kung meron man, pwede mo namang sabihin sakin malay mo makatulong ako.

Medyo natagalan bago magreply si Atsumu.

**From: Atsumu**

Wla nmn talaga masama lang siguro pakiramdam ko pero yaan mo na ok lng naman

Halatang galit si Atsumu sa kanya at damang dama niya yun sa text. Okay, given na galit siya pero gusto niya malaman kung ano ang dahilan ng mga pagbabagong pinapakita niya ngayon. Hindi niya na kayang paabutin pa ito ng isang araw dahil namimiss niya na si Atsumu at naiinis siya kase bigla siyang nagiba kung kailang ready na siyang makipagsabayan. Itetext niya pa sana to ng isa pang beses ng nakatanggap siya ng message mula kay Aran.

**From: Aran**

Shin, give that sweet boy a chance haha ang daming naka-cockblock ni Ushiwaka! Kaya ka siguro hindi nagkakajowa good thing Oikawa is alr back here in the ph to claim his man. Atsumu’s so pure and cute. Be nice! He’s a catch ;-)

Pagkabasa niya ng text ni Aran ay biglang nag-flashback yung eksena kaninang hapon. Nakita niya nga pala na magkayakap sila ni Ushijma. Ngayon niya na na-realize kung ano ang dahilan kung bakit ganun ang pinakita ni Atsumu sa kanya.

**To: Aran**

I’m getting pissed for what he’s acting knowing na nagselos pala siya sa maling tao pa? he saw me hugging Toshi kase he wanted me to help him with his proposal to Tooru. Oh well, thanks for the tip, lol this is too funny!

Yung way na pinakita ni Atsumu kanina ang isa sa mga pet peeve niya, pero nung nalaman niya kung ano ang puno’t dulo nito ay napailing na lamang siya. Dala-dala niya ang kanyang pinadeliver na pagkain papunta sa pinto nila Atsumu at kumatok.

Nakailang katok siya bago nabuksan ni Atsumu ang pinto na halatang nagulat pagkakita sa kanya. Nakasuot na lamang si Atsumu ng itim na sando at boxer shots na may strawberry design. Hindi niya napagilang mapangiti na dahilan ng pagba-blush ni Atsumu.

“Hindi ka na nagreply, akala ko tulog ka na.” Bungad ni Atsumu sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon ay iniiwasan niya pa rin ang pagtawag ng TL.

Ipinakita niya ang bucket meal kay Atsumu. “Pano ako matutulog hindi pa ko nakakain?”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Atsumu ng wala man lang pag-ngiti. “Ahm, edi kumain ka na?”

Okay, hindi na kaya ni Kita. Wala talaga siyang tiyaga sa ganito. Hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa. “Atsumu pwede ba, ayusin mo naman yung pakikipagusap mo sakin. Tapatin mo nga ako ano bang problema mo?” Kahit alam niya na, gusto niya parin marinig mismo kay Atsumu kung bakit siya nagkakaganyan.

“Diba sabi ko naman sayo na wala ako…”

“Bullshit. Kung wala eh bakit ganyan ka?” Napalakas ang pagtanong niya sa binata. This time, siya naman ang pumutol sa sinasabi ni Atsumu. Hindi niya na hinintay na sumagot si Atsumu at nagsalita mula.

“Pati pangalan ko di mo na masabi. Kahit TL hindi mo na masabi? Si Aran tinatawag mo na OM sasabihin ko sana kanina na ang cute at tatanungin sayo kung bakit ako di mo na tinatawag ng TL tapos sasabat ka na feeling close ka?” Napatulala na lang si Atsumu. Ngayon lang kase naging ganito si Kita.

“TL…” Ito na lang ang tanging nasabi ni Atsumu habang nakatingin kay Kita.

Napahawi na lang ng bangs si kita. Napansin niyang hindi pa ata ready ang binata na umamin sa kanya kaya minabuti na wag ng i-provoke pa si Atsumu pero lilinawin niya na lang yung tungkol kay Ushijma. 

“Si Wakatoshi yung yumakap sakin kanina. Sya yung sinasabi ko sayo na bestfriend ko na kasama ko sa condo. Niyakap niya ko thanking me for helping him na magprepare sa proposal niya sa boyfriend niyang galing Argentina. That’s it. I just want things to be cleared. Atsumu, all you need to do is ask me. Don’t get hurt by the things you assumed.” Kalmado ng sabi ni Kita.

Ang tagal niyang nakakatitig kay Atsumu pero hindi ito makatingin sa kanya at nakayuko pa rin. Napahingang malalim na lamang siya. Tutal nasabi niya naman ang dapat niyang sabihin kay Atsumu at na-open niya na lahat ay pumunta na siya sa pintuhan para lumabas na, yakap yakap ang tila lumamig na bucket ng chicken na nawalan na rin ng joy.

Akala ni Kita ay pipigilan siya ni Atsumu pero hindi pala. Tinaggap niya na lang na talagang hindi pa ready ang binata. Na-shock ata sa outburst niya. Feeling niya na ikakain niya na lang ang mga naganap ngayong gabi.

* * *

_ Tangina, Atsumu. You have one job na di maging assuming. Wala na lahat ng naipon mong points.  _ Galit na sabi ni Atsumu sa kanyang inner self. Alam niya na kung bakit naging OM si Aran dahil napaka-galing niya kumilatis ng tao kung pano maayos na mag-operate. At dahil sa naging assuming sya sa bagay bagay naapektohan ang self-confidence niya. 

“Tangina ano yung nagawa ko?” Napabulong si Atsumu. Napansin niya na nakapatay pala ang ilaw sa sala nung pumasok si Kita na tanging Christmas lights lang ng Christmas tree ang nakabukas. Isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit hindi siya makatingin kay Kita nung una ay ang damit niyang pang-tulog bukod sa napalakas niyang boses. Alam ni Atsumu na napuno na rin si Kita sa ginawa niyang cold actions at nawala na lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman niya kanina na nalaman na hindi pala niya boyfriend yung kayakap at nagtampo dahil sa hindi niya natawag na TL.

Nagmadali siya pabalik sa kanyang kwarto para magpalit ng damit at magsuot shorts bago tumakbo palabas.

_ Wait, di ko muna kaya umakyat kay TL. _

Hingal na pumasok si Atsumu sa bahay nila Suna. Buti na lang bukas pa ang gate at pinto. Nadatnan niyang magka-akbay sa sofa ang kambal pati ang kaibigan at nakataas ang kanilang mga paa sa center table habang nanonood ng Probinsyano reruns sa TV, salamat sa Chromecast.

“Pause. Don’t move. Pero patigilin nyo muna si Cardo jan.” Sinunod naman siya na dalawa. Inabot ni Suna ang remote sa tabi niya para i-pause ang pinapanood.

“Sorry, just hear me out. grabe, hindi talaga naging OM si OM Aran for nothing. Alam niya kung ano yung problema ko about pagiging assuming at Rin, may best friend, yung cat façade na ginawa ko, naging effective? Shet. Tangina di ko alam gagawin.” Hingal na sabi ni Atsumu.

“So ano?” Sabi ni Samu.

“So nagpunta si TL sa bahay natin na may bitbit na chickenjoy bucket pero dahil sa super hurt and assuming ko kanina, naging cold ako tapos nainis na sakin si TL. Ayun pa naasar na siya dahil hindi ko na siya tinatawag ng TL pero si OM tinatawag kong OM. First time niyang magtaas ng boses sakin. Tapos nilinaw niya rin na hindi niya boyfriend yung kayakap niya. Hindi ako nakagalaw at nakapagsalita, so umalis na sya sa bahay at di ko siya hinabol.” Walang preno na sabi ni atsumu na parang naging isang rapper na sasabak sa Fliptop.

“So ano ngang ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Suna. “Diba dapat kay TL Kita ka pumunta at hindi dito?” Dagdag ni Samu.

“Sinabi ko lang sa inyo kase baka sumabog ako kapag kinimkim ko to sa sarili ko. Pero dahil jan sige pupuntahan ko na siya. Salamat, lovers!” Sabi ni Atsumu sabay kindat sa dalawa.

_ Tangina, Atsumu. This is it. Game on. Kaya mo to.  _ Hindi na niya papalampasin ang pagkakataon. Tumakbo na siya palabas. 

Dala na ng adrenaline rush, tumakbo na paakyat si Atsumu sa third floor at kumatok ng sunod sunod sa pinto ng kwarto ni Kita.

Pagkabukas ng pinto ay nakita ni Atsumu na may subo subo si Kita na thigh part na chickenjoy.

“TL…” Ito na naman ang nasabi niya sa pangwalang pagkakataon.

“Mauubos ko na yung chickenjoy. Lika pasok ka.” Malumanay na sagot ni Kita sa kanya na parang walang nangyari kanina.

Simple lang ang pagkakaayos ni Kita ng kwarto niya, since madalas naman siyang wala dito basta’t kumpleto ang essentials niya na madalas gamitin kahit na kaunti ang furnitures okay na okay na.

Pumwesto na ulit si Kita sa may lamesa kung san nakalagay ang inorder niyang pagkain sa Jollibee. Sinabihan niya rin si Atsumu na umupo na para saluhan siyang kumain. Nahihiya man, ay sumunod na lang si Atsumu.

“Joke lang, marami pang natira pati yung gusto mong wing part na sinasabi mong mas masarap kainin.” Sabi ni Kita.

Natutunaw na halos ang puso ni Atsumu super lambing ni Kita sa kanya. Nawawala nga lang ang smooth moves niya hindi dahil sa wala na siyang natitirang confidence kundi sa mga galaw, way magsalita at tumingin ni Kita sa kanya ngayon.

_ Magsalita ka na putek, magsorry ka na. _ Pagpu-push ni Atsumu sa sarili.

  
  


Sinisimot na ni Kita ang manok habang nakatingin kay Atsumu. Pati pagkain ng crush niyang tenant nila ay isang mahirap na challenge para bumalik yung lakas ng loob niya na magsalita.

“Kita, pwede bang itigil mo muna yung pagsimot sa chicken kase hindi ako maka-concentrate sa mga sasabihin ko sayo eh.” Hindi napigilang sabihin ni Atsumu na siyang dahilan ng saglit na pagtawa ni Kita.

“Sorry naman kung distraction pala ako.” Ngiti ni Kita at inilapag ang malapit ng masimot na manok sabay dila ng lips dahil sa gravy.

_ Shet naman. Tangina Atsumu, pagsubok yan. Umayos ka muna.  _ Pagsigaw ni Atsumu sa isip niya. Napalunok na lang siya. “Oo, nakaka-distract yung labi mo imbis na sa mata mo ako titiningin eh. Di ako makapagisip ng matino.” Biglang nasabi ng malakas ni Atsumu sapagkat hindi niya na kinakaya pa.

Napangiti si Kita sa sinabi ni Atsumu. Alam niya siguro na hindi dapat ito sasabihin ng binata.

“Ok fine. Sabihin mo ang dapat mong sabihin. Lahat lahat. Nasasayo kung lalabas ka dito sa kwarto ko ng masaya. You have 45 seconds-” biro ni Kita.

“Kita naman eh, nagbibiro ka pa. Alam mong nasa all or nothing stage, boss level na ko eh.” Angal ni Atsumu na parang bata. Medyo bumalik na siya sa dating pakikipagusap kay Kita. Hindi niya talaga kayang maging pormal.

“Sige na nga. Atsumu, Pasok!” Sabi ni Kita ng pabiro pero seryoso pa rin ang tono ng boses.

Hindi na umangal pa si Atsumu at nagseryoso na lang bigla. Ito na talaga yung chance niya na mapa-oo si Kita.

“Sabi ni Samu at Suna malabo daw na magka-chance ako sayo dahil mas bata ako. Ano lang naman yung 1 year age gap diba? So di ko sila pinakinggan since pinalaki ako ng mama ko sa self-confidence at lakas ng loob. Inisip ko na iibahin ko yung standards mo. Kaso lang sabi nga ni Suna, masyado daw akong assuming at ito yung nakagulo sakin para sumuko agad ng di pa nagsisimula. Tama ka rin kase hindi man lang kita tinanong or pinagexplain man lang. Nagawa ko lang naman yun kase ang gwapo nung yumakap sayo. Hindi ko alam kung ano yung gagawing precautionary measure or defense mechanism sa taong di ako gusto kase halos lahat ng nati-tripan ko nagugustuhan ako. Nung nakita kita kanina na may kayakap, nag-sink in sakin na hindi pala lahat ng tao na magugustuhan mo ay gusto ka rin dahil may gusto na sila sa iba. Sorry ah, dahil sa pag-a-assume ko, naging bastos ako sayo kanina.” Mahabang sabi ni Atsumu sa harap ni Kita.

Pagkatapos niyang magsalita ay tumingin siya kay Kita na nakatingin lang sa kanya. Habang nagsasalita kase siya kanina ay nakatingin lang siya sa tuna pie sa mesa dahil nahihiya pa rin siya kay Kita. Kinuha ni Kita ang tuna pie na kanina pa tinitingnan ni Atsumu at kinagatan ito. Nginuya niya muna ng mabuti bago mag-react sa sinabi ni Atsumu.

“Kapag sinabi ko lahat ng ito sa mama mo, madidisappoint siya kase hindi mo nagamit yung lakas ng loob na lagi niyang tinuturo sa inyo habang pinapalaki kayong kambal. Oo nga Atsumu, yung pagiging assuming mo ang ikakapahamak mo sa buhay. Unang-una di ko sinabi na ayoko sa mas bata sakin. Ang pinaka-ayaw ko na lagi kong bukambibig na naririnig nila Suna ay yung pet-peeve ko sa mga isip-bata. Syempre kung super bata mo malamang sa malamang wala ka talagang chance pero ikaw na nagsabi na isang taon lang naman ang agwat natin. Nasanay ka lang siguro na maging assuming dahil nga sa gwapo ka at sanay ka na lahat ng magugustuhan mo ay gusto ka pero nung nagustuhan mo ko, nagsabi ka ba? Hindi diba? Kung yung mga hirit, banat at pagiging nice mo yung sasabihin mong signs na gusto mo ko, medyo mahina ako sa ganyan. Tapos sinabi pa ng mama mo na mas gusto mo ng kuya kaysa kay Samu na kakambal mo.”

Hindi napigilan ni Atsumu na sumabat ulit. “Kita, wag mo pansinin yung sinabi ni mama, kung ikaw naman yung tuturing sakin as bunsong kapatid, ayoko na. Ok na si Samu lang ang 3 minute kuya ko.”

“Ay wow, sumasapaw! Okay sige, apology accepted. Proceed ka na sa main objective mo for tonight bago tayo kumain ng chickenjoy.” Sabi ni Kita sabay tayo papunta sa kusina para maghugas ng kamay at bibig. Pagkaupo ni Kita ay nagsalita na muli si Atsumu.

“Shinsuke, gusto kita. Mabilis man pero wala eh, ito na yung nararamdaman ko at ikaw ang napili kong magustuhan. At hindi na ako mawawalan ng lakas ng loob para ipakita sayo na gusto talaga kita. Sana bigyan mo pa ako ng chance na magustuhan mo.” Seryosong sabi ni Atsumu. Pinili niyang tawagin sa pangalan si Kita para talagang mas sincere. Medyo iba sa pakiramdam dahil hindi siya sanay. Ang sarap pala bigkasin ang pangalan ng taong gusto mo.

Biglang ginulo ni Kita ang buhok ni Atsumu sabay pakawala ng isang matamis na ngiti. “Likewise. Basta wag ka na magselos kay Ushijima.” Mabilis na sagot ni Kita.

“Shin naman eh, anong likewise. Ayusin mo naman. Akala ko ba ayaw mo ng mga isip bata pero your actions-”

Nakita ni Atsumu na napataas ng kilay si Kita. Na-hit niya ata ang ego nito pero napangiti siya ng konti. Nakaupo pa rin sa isang monoblock chair si Atsumu ng biglang tumayo si Kita papalapit sa kanya at bigla siyang hinalikan sa noo. Kaya pala naghugas ito ng kamay at bibig kanina. Aatras na sana si Kita nang bigla siyang niyakap ni Atsumu. Kahit nakaupo siya ay sakto pa rin sa dibdib ni Kita ang kanyang mukha pagyakap niya dito.

“Gusto rin kita. Hindi ba pwedeng nahihiya lang din ako? This is still new to me, to be honest” Mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Atsumu sa isa. Grabe itong araw na to para sa kanya dahil halos naramdaman niya lahat ang iba’t ibang feelings ng taong in love sa isang bagsakan lang.

“Kaya pala ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib mo eh.” Nakangiting sabi ni Atsumu habang nakatingin kay Kita na ngayon ay mas matangkad sa kanya na napansin niyang nagba-blush rin.

“Malamang nagulat ako kase niyakap mo ko.” Tanggi ni Kita pero halata naman na kinikilig rin siya. Bumalik rin ang dating ngiting wagas ni Atsumu na iisa lang ang pinakadahilan. Bumalik na rin ang pagiging puppy niya at mas siniksik pa ang muka sa dibdib ni Kita dahil sa napakabango nito.

After ng aminan, sa wakas ay natuloy na rin ang pagkain nila. Nagsubuan sila ng chicken joy sa isa’t isa. Lahat ng balat ng chicken ay pinapakain ni Kita kay Atsumu na siyang ikinatuwa ng isang binaya. Feeling niya talaga ay true love na ito.

“Shinsuke, napatunayan mo na talaga na gusto mo ako kase lahat ng balat ng chickenjoy, pinapakain mo sakin.” Sabi ni Atsumu pagkasubo niya ng chicken skin na buti na lang ay crispy pa rin.

Napatawa ulit si Kita sa kanya. “Di ba pwedeng di lang ako kumakain ng balat dahil sa high cholesterol?” 

Napanguso na lang si Atsumu. Lakas pala talaga mang-asar ni Kita pero malakas rin maglambing. “Syempre alam kong fave mo yung chicken skin kaya binibigay ko sayo. Oh eto pa, say ah!” Hindi natiis ni Atsumu at binuka niya rin ang bibig niya, para makaganti ay sinadya niyang kagatin ang daliri ni Kita. “Ouch, bad Atsumu!” Sabi ni Kita sabay hampas sa braso ni Atsumu na tila nagalit sa alagang tuta.

Naubos na nila ang bucket meal at sinabihan na rin ni Kita si Atsumu na bumaba na at baka nandun na ang mama niya.

“Oh, di na kita ihahatid pababa ah.” Saad ni Kita sa may pinto. Ngumiti naman si Atsumu sabay tango.

“Pero Shin, since mabilis naman tayo, bat di na natin lubusin?”

Napailing na lang si Kita pero alam niyang hindi naman tutol sa gusto niya. “Hay, nagka-instant baby ako. Halika nga!” Yaya ni Kita na agad naman sinunggaban ni Atsumu na yakapin. Ngayon ay ang ulo naman ni Kita ang kapantay ng dibdib ni Atsumu. 

Kumalas na rin si Atsumu sa pagkakayakap, hinawakan ng marahan ang mukha ni Kita at tsaka nito maingat na siniil ng halik ang labing inaasam-asam niyang matikman (naks). Dahan-dahang ibinalik ni Kita ang paghalik ng walang halong kapusukan (naks part 2). Isang purong halik ang kanilang pinagsaluhan na puno ng tunay na damdamin sa isa’t isa. (Wow, lalim.)

Ginawa ni Atsumu ang lahat para pigilan ang sarili. Hindi siya nalasing sa empi lights pero sa mga halik pa ata siya ni Kita tutumba. Alam niya sa sarili na gusto niya pa na marating ang second base pero nirerespeto niya si Kita at handa siyang maghintay na tuluyan muna na maging sila.

“Ayan, at least eto yung maalala mo sa third floor. Okay?” Nakaingiting sabi ni Kita kay Atsumu. Napalitan ng saya ang hiyang nararamdaman nilang dalawa kanina.

“Oo, TL siguro nga.”

“Natawag mo na akong Shinsuke kanina bakit TL na naman?” Tanong ni Kita. 

Pero naisip ni Atsumu may ibang dahilan kung bakit ayun pa rin ang tawag niya sa kanya. “Basta TL. Baba na ko. See you in my dream, and tomorrow and everyday, TL” Malokong sabi ni Atsumu bago bumaba ng hagdanan.

Kung swerte ang mama niya sa mga raffle sa Christmas party at swerte si Osamu sa parehong career at sa kanyang boyfriend, naisip ni Atsumu na swerte rin siya ngayon sa pasko dahil pinagkalooban rin siya ng matinong lovelife. Hindi pwedeng siya lang ang hindi masaya sa pamilya Miya.

Pagpasok niya sa bahay ay sarado pa rin ang ilaw pero alam niyang nakapasok na ang nanay niya sa kwarto dahil nakalagay na naman sa mesa ang napanaluhang rice cooker at mason jars na nakatanggal na sa wrapper. Dumiretso na rin siya sa kwarto, nagpalit ulit ng pantulog niyang boxer at sando at tsaka nahiga sa kama.

Bago niya pilitin na matulog tinext niya muna si Kita.

**To: TruLuv <3**

TL ko, tulog ka na ba? Pipilitan kong matulog para paggising ko makikita ulit kita uwu

Di katagalan ay nagreply na si Kita.

**Fr: TruLuv <3**

Patulog na ko, ikaw rin dapat para makita mo na ko mamaya lol

**To: TruLuv <3**

Di pa ko pwedeng mag I love you noh? : (

**Fr: TruLuv**

Bakit di ka pa ba sure? 

**To: TruLuv <3**

Hindi aaaaaah TL huhuhuhuhu

**Fr: TruLuv <3**

Yun naman pala eh <3

Napabangon si Atsumu pagkabasa ng reply ni Kita. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nagsend ito ng heart sa kanya. Pano pa siya makakatulog nito?

**To: TruLuv <3**

I love you TL Shinsuke. Mahal KITA <345678

8 = infinity

**Fr: TruLuv <3**

Hahaha love you 2345678

Samahan mo ko bukas sa dati kong condo pupuntahan natin yung friend kong parang professional vball player. Sleep na tayo.

* * *

Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung paano siya nakatulog o kung panaginip lang ba ito lahat.

HHWW sila papunta sa dating tinirhang condo ni Kita. Hindi talaga binibitawan ni Atsumu ang kamay ng isa.

“Atsumu, sobrang hawak mo sakin pinapasma na yung kamay mo.” Saway ni Kita pero hindi pa rin nakinig si Atsumu at pinunasan lang saglit ang kamay sabay hawak ulit.

Narating na nila ang unit 574, mayroon pa ring siya card key kaya nabuksan niya pa rin ito. Tsaka na bumitaw si Atsumu sa kamay ni Kita pagpasok nila. Nakaramdam siya ng konting kaba dahil makikilala niya ang dalawang kaibigan ni Kita. Nadatnan ni Kita na magkatabing nanonood sa couch sila Ushijima at Oikawa. Nakaunan pa si Ushijima sa lap ni Oikawa habang sinusuklay ni Oikawa sa pamamagitan ng kamay ang buhok ng boyfriend.

  
  


“Oh, bati na naman pala kayong dalawa eh.” Malakas na sabi ni Kita papasok sa loob ng mismong sala. Dali-daling tumayo si Oikawa para puntahan si Kita para akbayan at konyatan ng pabiro.

“Dami mo kaseng alam na paglipat agad! Magjowa ka na kase para di ka na thirdwheel! Miss you Shin-chan. Lagi akong pinapagalitan ni Ushiwaka dahil makalat daw ako. Kawawa ako dito.” Malokong sabi ni Oikawa pero biglang mas nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng nakita ang lalaki na nasa likod ni Kita.

Kumalas si Kita pagkakayakap at hinampas si Oikawa sa likod. Napansin niya na nakita na ng mga kaibigan niya si Atsumu.

“Uyy sino yung gwapings sa likod mo? Iba talaga appeal ng apo ni Granny Yumie. Iba ang namamagnet!” Patuloy na pangaasar ni Oikawa.

Tumayo na si Ushijima para hilahin pabalik ng sofa ang kasintahan. “Shin, pauupin mo yang special friend mo dito.” Sabi ni Ushijima ng may pag-ngisi. Hinila niya ang kamay ni Atsumu at magkahawak silang naupo sa mahabang couch dahil lumipat at pinagkasya nila Oikawa at Ushijima ang mga sarili sa single couch.

“Since okay naman na kayo, ibahin ko na lang ang agenda ko ok?” Tanong ni Kita sa dalawang kaibigan na nagtinginan muna bago tumango sa kanya.

Hawak niya pa rin ang kamay ni Atsumu habang nagsasalita siya. “Toshi, Tooru, meet Atsumu, my boyfriend. Atsumu these are my bestfriends. Ayan na yung mukhang professional volleyball player na may mala-adonis na katawan.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kita na mas lalong idiniin ang paghawak sa kamay ni Atsumu. Alam niya na naman na hindi siya mahihirapan na gawin ito dahil super supportive ng dalawa niyang kaibigan sa kanya.

“Hi Atsumu, ako nga pala si Oikawa Tooru. Boyfriend nitong mukhang professional volleyball player na may mala-adonis na katawan.” Sabay akbay kay Ushijima na napapailing na lang sa tabi niya.

“Hi Atsumu, pasensya ka na di kita nabati nung first time ko pumunta sa inyo, nagmamadali kasi akong umalis that time kase my clingy akong boyfriend.” Bati ni Ushijima.

Iku-kwento na sana ni Kita ang nangyari nung time na yun pero pinigilan siya ni Atsumu at nagpacute siya na parang isa na namang puppy. “TL naman.” bulong ni Atsumu pero narinig pa rin ito ng dalawa.

“TL? Tutor ka sa InariTalk?” Tanong ni Ushijima.

“Ah, hindi. Yung friend ko ang tutor dun na under niya, pati yung kapatid ko dun din nagwowork kaya ko nakilala ko si TL Kita kaya ganun na rin yung tawag ko.” Paliwanag ni Atsumu sa dalawa.

“Pero sabi niya sakin kagabi, may ibang meaning yung TL kaso ayaw niya pa i-disclose.” Angal ni Kita na nakatingin kay Atsumu, umaasa na sasabihin niya na ang meaning. Tumawa na lang ang kanyang boyfriend in return.

“Ah alam ko na Shin kung ano TL ni Atsumu! Totoy Liit! Diba tama ako Atsumu?” Biro ni Oikawa sabay hagalpak sa tawa. Automatic na lumipad ang isang throw pillow sa mukha ni Oikawa galing kay Kita.

“Baka naman True Love? No, Atsumu?” Hula ni Ushijima habang minanasahe ang mukha ni Oikawa na nasapok ng medyo matigas na throw pillow nila.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Atsumu at napangiti na lang. Nakita siya ni Kita na nagaantay rin kung tama ang sagot ni Ushijima. Napayuko na lang siya dahil sa hiya at nagtago sa kandungan ni Kita, habang magkahawak pa rin ang kamay nila.

“Wala namang masama sa True love ah? Kung totoo naman talaga?” Bawi ni Oikawa na agad namang sinangayunan ni Ushijima.

Yumuko rin si Kita para bulungan si Atsumu habang hinahaplos ang malapad na likod nito. “Ang witty mo, dahil jan lahat ng points ni TL, sayo na.” 

Bumulong pabalik si Atsumu. “Tapos yung lahat ng points na yun sayo ko rin ipapa-redeem. At sabay silang humagikgik, hindi nila namalayan na nasa kusina na sila Oikawa at Ushijima.

“Hoy lovebirds kain na! Parang mga high school to. Kain muna bago harot!” Sigaw ni Oikawa sa kanila.

Ang bilis ng pangyayari. Hindi namalayan ni Kita na mula sa pagiging TL (Team Leader) ni Suna ay magiging TL (True Love) siya ni Atsumu.


End file.
